


Clexa AU

by Starsintheireyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with a certain brunette at a park, Clarke is instantly hooked.<br/>But will she let herself fall for Lexa, especially with a daughter to look after.<br/>Or will she hide away from love?</p><p>An 100 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 fanfic, so please be nice :)

"Katie stop running around! If you want to go to the park you have to get dressed" Clarke sighed, watching the 4 year old run riot around the apartment. 

"Momma I don't wanna" Katie giggled.

"You don't want to go to the park and feed the ducks. That's fine. We can go another day." Clarke sighed melodramatically, knowing she would get her daughters attention if she did. 

She heard the pit patter of feet stop suddenly, and Clarke smiled. 

"But I wanna go today!" Katie grumbled. 

"Then pick something out to wear and momma will help you get dressed" 

She shook her head in a quiet laugh when she saw a flash of blond hair disappear into her bedroom.  
Clarke looked around the living room and noted to tidy up when she returned. Toys were spread out across the floor, and pencil crayon marks covered the small table in a rainbow of colours. She picked her coat up from the back of the sofa, seeing the chill occurring outside she reminded herself to grab Katie's puffer jacket.  
A few minutes later the 4 year old returned, wearing what Clarke deemed to be, a rather sensible outfit chosen by a toddler. 

"Come here then" she smiled, taking the sparkly top and leggings from Katie's hands. 

After a couple of minutes struggling to get her daughter dressed, they were both finally ready to exit the apartment. Thought the young girl had been very reluctant to wear her big coat, Clarke reminded her once again that if she didn't the ducks would have to wait another day.  
Even though the park was around a 5 minute walk, the cold made her seriously consider taking the car. But Clarke figured they would warm up on the way down. Luckily there was no wind, meaning that both girls were saved from the bitter chill of early spring.  
Katie held tight to her mothers hand, as did Clarke; knowing that the second the pond came into sight she would run straight to it if she could. Arriving at the park gate, which easily swung open, Clarke didn't loosen her grip on her daughters hand.  
Early flowers were blooming from the ground, making the park seem slightly more alive as it had done all winter. The pond had thawed out since it was covered in ice a few weeks ago, meaning that the number of ducks would be significantly higher than before. The sun had begun to peep out behind the clouds, but only slightly.  
As they both got closer to the pond, Clarke saw that there weren't many ducks around. And knew the 4 year old would be disappointed. 

"Where are all the duckies?" A little voice piped up and confirmed her suspicions. 

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe they're all in their beds, it's quite cold out." Clarke said sympathetically. 

Katie pouted, making Clarke wish she could click her fingers and make ducks appear instantly.  
Luckily, because her daughter was so young, she got distracted easily. The pout lifted off her face when she saw the playground. 

"Momma! Momma! Can I go play!!" She squealed, pointing and practically jumping on the spot. 

"Yes, just be careful!" Clarke called after her, not getting a chance to say another word before the blond girl ran towards the playground.

Clarke smiled and trailed after her. She loved seeing her daughter happy, as did all mothers. Being a single mother was hard on Clarke sometimes, even though she had her best friends Octavia and Raven. Balancing her job as a high school teacher, and looking after Katie took its toll. But coming home every day to see the smile on her daughters face made it all worth it.  
Katie's father, Finn, had no involvement in her life at all. Clarke had got pregnant rather young, and Finn bailed on her. Not wanting the responsibility of a baby at 19. He told her to get an abortion, she told him no; and they never saw each other again. Clarke's mother wasn't disappointed in her for getting pregnant, she was just worried about her studies. Luckily Clarke was a year ahead anyway, so it didn't impact her too much. She got her diploma just before Katie's second birthday; and has been teaching for almost 3 years. She loved it, and her students seemed to love her as well.  
Clarke's dating life had taken a rather big dip after Katie was born. She was afraid that no one would want to date a girl with a kid at 24. Octavia and Raven had tried setting her up, but they'd all be failures and never got past the first date. 

Clarke was shaken out of her thoughts by her daughters squeal. She had managed to get herself up on the roundabout and was currently sat in the middle of it, as it slowly spun around.  
Clarke couldn't prevent the grin that spread across her face, not that she wanted to anyway. 

"Momma! Look at me!" Katie laughed, standing up and holding onto the bars. 

"Katie be careful, don't fall off" 

Even though there was barely an inch distance between the roundabout and the ground, her daughter had a tendency to be especially clumsy. Something that she got from Clarke.  
Reaching the roundabout, Clarke sat down on the roundabout before her daughter decided to cry out in protest. 

"No momma, this is my roundybout. You can't sit down!" Katie said seriously.

She scowled when Clarke chuckled at her, so she held in her laughter and tried her best to match her daughters expression. The corners of her mouth were still slightly turned up, but it was the best she could do. 

"RoundAbout sweetheart. And you know you have to share." Clarke said, in a mock stern voice. 

Instead of responding Katie shook her head, and sat directly in the middle. She looked at her mother expectantly. 

"Do you want me to push you?"

The blond hair shook around her shoulders as she nodded her head. 

"Ok you ready?"

Another nod. 

"Hold on tight" 

Clarke began to slowly push Katie around, making sure she never let go and didn't push it too fast.  
Looking around Clarke noticed that the park was empty, not a person in sight. Though it didn't surprise her, the Spring air seemed to get even colder. Clarke wondered whether it would be better if they headed home, she didn't want Katie to be too cold.  
As Clarke looked down she saw that her daughter was no longer sat in the middle of the roundabout. A sudden sense of panic rose up in her, and she rapidly looked around for Katie. Seeing a blur of golden hair rush past the bark of the playground. 

"Momma look there are ducks!!" She heard her daughter call out behind her. 

Setting off at a mad dash as she realised her daughter was getting closer and closer to the waters edge of the pond. 

"KATIE!! KATIE STOP!!" Clarke yelled.

But her daughter ignored her call and instead continued running directly towards the pond. 

"KATIE!" She screamed at the top of her voice. 

A wave of terror took over her when she realised she wouldn't get to her daughter in time. Pushing her speed further, she was determined to get there.  
Suddenly as Katie reached the edge with no sign of stopping, a blur of brown hair swept past her; grabbing the girl before she could fall in. At the impact both fell, and the brunette woman pushed them as far as she could from the edge, to avoid them slipping down the slope into the water.  
As Clarke reached them, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she enveloped her daughter in a hug. 

"Oh my gosh! Katie don't you ever do that again! Ever!" Clarke raised her voice, causing her daughter to start blubbering. 

"I'm sorry, momma."

 

Before she got too upset, Clarke held her tighter. Afraid to let her go. She suddenly realised the brown hair women was hanging awkwardly nearby. 

"Oh god, thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if-"

Clarke stopped talking at the first glance of the woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful, the emerald eyes shone out. Her hair fell effortlessly around her face and shoulders. Clarke's words caught in her throat at the beauty of the brunette. 

"It's no problem at all. As long as she's ok?" The woman asked, referring to Katie.

Clarke nodded, trying to form any kind of word in her head. 

"Yes" she managed to get out. "She's fine, thanks to you. If you weren't there God knows what might've happened. I can't thank you enough." 

The woman shook her head with a smile.

"Like I said it was no problem at all. I'm just glad I managed to get to her in time. I'll see you around sometime."

Just as she was about to walk away, Clarke grabbed her arm. Feeling the spark that ignited at the touch, she tried to focus on anything else so she could actually talk properly. 

"No wait. There must be something I can do to repay you." Clarke couldn't help smiling at the woman's beauty. 

Smiling back at Clarke the woman replied. "No it's absolutely fine, don't worry about it."

"I insist." Clarke said, not wanting to let the woman go. 

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you want to go for coffee sometime?" Clarke was almost shocked at her own words, she was surprised she could even form a coherent sentence. 

"That would be great." The woman's smile turned into a grin, and Clarke gently released her arm.

Her grip on Katie didn't falter during the conversation, which annoyed the young girl. But seeing her mother's mood change made her grateful. 

"Can I have your number then?" The brunette asked, her tone suddenly turning flirtatious. 

Clarke had to stop herself squealing, or giggling, or freaking out because an insanely attractive girl just saved her daughter from falling in a freezing cold pond then asked for her number.

The blond nodded before watching the brunette take her phone out her coat pocket.  
The emerald eyed woman looked at her expectantly before Clarke tried to coolly recite her number.  
Pocketing the phone the woman looked up at Clarke once again and smiled. 

"I'll text you, so you know who I am. See you around."  
The woman winked at Clarke, who stood there frozen from the interaction before jumping into action once she realised the woman was walking away. 

"Clarke!" She shouted after her, cursing inwardly at how stupid she sounded.

It caused the woman to turn around and look at her in confusion.

"My names Clarke. And this is Katie."She cleared up, blushing, and stepping aside to reveal her daughter hidden behind her. 

The woman stepped a little closer and smiled at her antics. 

"I figured what your daughters name was. I think the rest of the neighbourhood now know." The brunette teased, causing Clarke's face to redden further.

"Lexa. Nice to meet you, Clarke." Lexa said, holding out her hand for the blond haired woman to shake. 

Clarke almost melted at the way Lexa said her name. 

"Nice to meet you too" She pushed a piece of hair back that had fallen in her face. 

"Well. I'd better get this one back home" Clarke said, making Katie reappear at the sound of someone talking about her. 

"Do we have to go home." Katie whined, but instantly stopped at the stern look on her mothers face. 

"Yes we do young lady." Not saying anything else on the matter. 

"Now say thank you to Lexa." 

Katie looked innocently up at the brunette, making Lexa smile instantly. 

"Thank you Lexa." Katie recited. 

"You're very welcome sweetie." Lexa bent down to her level and ruffled her hair, causing the young girl to giggle. 

"Will you play with me Lexa?" Katie asked, batting her eyelids to try and look adorable. 

"Sorry K, but I think your Mom wants to go home. But maybe another time?"

Katie nodded her head and grinned widely at the nickname.  
Clarke couldn't stop watching Lexa at the interaction, the way she talked to her daughter, the way she smiled, the way her eyes constantly lit up. 

Standing back up, Lexa shot Clarke a wink and added "I'll call you." 

Making the blush, which Clarke had just managed to get away, reappear. Unfortunately Katie noticed how her mother acted around Lexa, and decided to comment about it. 

"Momma likes Lexa!!" She cried, smiling in the process. 

Much to Clarke's luck, Lexa was still in earshot of her daughters voice. And turned around once again before winking a second time at Clarke and continuing on her journey to the gate. 

"Ok Katie, it's time to go home." 

Picking her daughter up, Clarke wandered in the opposite direction of Lexa, occasionally glancing behind her to see if she could catch a last glimpse of the brunette.  
Only one thing remained in Clarke's mind. When was Lexa going to call her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends help Clarke and Lexa get ready for the dinner or maybe even "date". Nerves start to kick in.

For almost two days Lexa had been constantly staring at phone. Wondering what she could possibly say to Clarke that would sound smooth and collected, much unlike the blond was at their first meeting. The memory caused Lexa to smile, which (because she was sat watching a movie with her best friend) seemed very random and slightly weird. 

"What's got the ice-queen smiling. Or who should I say?" Anya smirked. 

"Nothing" Lexa tried to respond causally, but it came out as more of a mumble. 

This made Anya scoff and turn so her body was faced towards Lexa. 

"Yeah sure. Come on spill the beans" Anya teased, elbowing her lightly in the ribs. 

Lexa paused for a second and thought about the consequences of telling her best friend. 1. She would be teased forever. 2. If she ever did meet up with Clarke, Anya would make sure to tell embarrassing stories. But on the other hand, she would get to tell someone about Clarke. 

"Ok right I was at the park the other-"

"Why were you at the park? It's outside you know, and you don't do outside." Anya chucked, causing Lexa to frown at the interruption. 

"If you're going to interrupt then I won't tell the story." Lexa said, reaching for the remote to play the movie. 

Anya rolled her eyes at her friends stubbornness and took away the remote before Lexa could get to it. 

"Oh for gods sake just tell me the story, I know you're dying to." 

Lexa chose to ignore that last part, only because of how accurate it was. 

"Ok. I was at the park the other day you know casually strolling around. Then I heard this woman start screaming, and I saw a little girl running towards a pond. So long story short I saved her from drowning, the mom, Clarke, asked if she could take me out for coffee, I asked for her number, told her I'd call her. And I haven't..." Lexa trailed off awkwardly, knowing how annoyed Anya got when she didn't call people back. 

"Wow heroic. And come on why haven't you called her! When was this?" 

"2 days ago-"

"2 days! Right you are calling her now, screw movie night I'm not letting you go until I see you talking to her." Anya demanded, taking Lexa's phone from her and scrolling through her contacts before she reached Clarke.

"It's late, she's probably already gone to bed." Lexa tried to argue, but once Anya had an idea in her head you couldn't get it out. 

Before Lexa could snatch her phone back, Anya pressed the call button on Lexa's contact page. Causing Lexa to hit her friend repeatedly whilst it was beginning to ring. 

"Why. Did. You. Do. That!" She exclaimed, extenuating every word with a hit on the arm. 

"Hey violence is never the answer!" Anya put her hands up in self-defence

Suddenly the ringing stopped and a voice caused both girls to freeze. 

"Hello?" 

Lexa recognised it as Clarke's, but was too afraid to answer it. Fed up of Lexa's awkwardness, Anya took the phone from her hands and spoke into the receiver. 

"Hi this is Anya, Lexa's friend." 

Lexa's eyes widened in panic, and she began to wrestle her friend for the phone. 

"Yeah Lexa is just here, I'll pass you over to her." 

Throwing the phone at Lexa, who almost dropped it out of clumsiness, breathed a sigh of relief that Anya didn't say anything else. 

"Hi Clarke, yes it's Lexa this time." She chuckled, finally bringing the phone to her ear. 

"Hi Lexa. How are you?" Clarke asked, rather too formal for Lexa's liking. 

"Yeah not bad. Sorry I didn't call you sooner. I was just worried I'd catch you at a bad time, or-"

"Or she was just too nervous to call you because she already loves you!" Anya yelled from the kitchen. 

Lexa prayed Clarke didn't hear, but the chuckle from the other end told her otherwise. 

"It's ok don't worry about it. I wish I would've got your number though. Katie hasn't shut up about you for two days. I think even her teachers are fed up of her talking about Lexa the hero" Clarke giggled. 

Lexa reminded herself to do everything she could to hear that laugh again, it made her stomach erupt with butterflies. 

"Thank you again for doing what you did." Clarke added. 

"Stop thanking me, I just did what any other person would've done." Lexa smiled. 

"Oh stop being so flipping modest!" She heard Anya call out again.

"So umm....When do you want to go out for coffee?" Lexa realised the boldness of her words too late. 

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that. You did save my daughter from falling into a pond." 

Lexa could hear the smile in Clarke's voice, which was quickly reciprocated by the brunette. 

"When are you free?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke went silent for a second, thinking about her diary.

"I can do this Thursday? If that's okay with you?" 

Unknowingly to Lexa, Clarke was crossing her fingers. She wanted to see the brunette beauty as soon as was possible. 

"Yeah I'm free then. I'll pick you up at 7?" Lexa asked, starting to feel the nervous butterflies in her stomach. 

"I thought we were just going to go for coffee?" Clarke chuckled. 

"Well I thought considering I practically saved your daughters life, I might deserve a little more than coffee." Lexa joked, hoping Clarke wouldn't take her seriously. 

The laugh on the other end of the receiver put her at ease. 

"Maybe you do. I'll text you-" 

Suddenly Clarke stopped talking, making Lexa very curious. She could hear Clarke further away as if she'd put the phone down, and another voice talking. 

"Sorry Lexa, Katie is here and she demands to speak to you. You don't have to if you don't want too." 

Lexa could hear Clarke getting slightly flustered, and decided to calm the other girls nerves. 

"No no it's fine, I'd love to talk to her." 

Lexa heard a few movements before a little voice piped up from the phone. 

"Hi Lexa!" 

Lexa had to stop herself laughing immediately, finding the little girl just too cute. 

"Hi Katie, how are you." 

The new name caught Anya's attention, and she mouthed the word 'who?' To which Lexa told he she'd tell her later. 

"I'm good!! Momma said I can't go to the park tomorrow. And I said can I go if you were there, and she still said no!" 

"She didn't did she!? Well I'll have to sort that out with her won't I?" Lexa gasped in a childish voice. 

"Yes you will." Katie confirmed, and Lexa guessed that she was nodding her head as well. 

Suddenly Clarke's voice came back on the phone. "Sorry about that Lexa. But you two better not gang up on me." She joked. 

"I won't don't worry" Lexa laughed along with Clarke. 

"Anyway, thanks for talking to her. And I'll text you my address for Thursday."

"Can't wait." Lexa flirted.

Immediately after she hoped she didn't seem to forward, or too eager. But Clarke either didn't notice, or felt the same. 

"Me too. I've got to go now and put Katie to bed, she really should've gone to sleep almost an hour ago. I'll see you on Thursday." 

Lexa again could hear the smile in Clarke's voice. 

"See you on Thursday. Bye Clarke." 

After pressing end call, Lexa felt like she could squeal with excitement. Although that soon disappeared, once she saw Anya reappear. Boy was she in for a whole lot of questions. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thursday couldn't have come slower for Clarke. Though work had been keeping her busy and her mind distracted, she frequently found her thoughts returning to the brunette. Even her class had noticed something different about her teacher. They had interrogated her, but Clarke refused to tell them anything. She didn't want to jinx it.   
Katie had also not stopped reminding her about Lexa. It seemed her daughter had taken more of a liking to the green eyed woman than Clarke herself had. 

On Thursday evening, Clarke was in a panic. Katie was sat in the living room watching frozen to keep her occupied, whilst Raven and Octavia were rooting through the blond's wardrobe to find her an outfit. So far it had proven a failure, due to the limited nights out Clarke had had since her daughter was born. 

"It's a lost cause! There's nothing for me to wear." Clarke sighed dramatically, or at least Octavia and Raven thought she did. 

"Gods sake stop being melodramatic." Octavia rolled her eyes, still pulling out items of clothing onto an ever increasing pile of tops, jeans and dresses. 

"Can't I just go in a shirt?" Clarke tried to reason with them.

"Ummm....No" Raven stated bluntly, turning back to Clarke's now almost empty wardrobe. 

Falling back on the bed in exasperation, Clarke felt like it was hopeless. Until a gasp from Octavia brought the blond sitting up straight. 

"Bingo! See I told you we'd find something!" Octavia announced.

As she pulled out the small blue dress, Clarke gave her a pointed look. 

"I'm not wearing that" She grabbed the dress from Octavia's grasp, inspecting the style and length. "I don't think it will even fit me. I bought it before I gave birth to Katie" 

"There's only one way to find out. We'll be waiting." Raven said, pointing towards the bathroom. 

"Can't I just get changed in here?" 

"Nope you need a big entrance, now go on you're running out of time until the date!" Octavia pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. 

"It's not a date!" Clarke called out behind her. 

Raven and Octavia scoffed jokingly, knowing that even if it wasn't. Clarke wished it was.   
Both girls chatted between themselves whilst waiting for Clarke to return. Their conversation was halted once the bedroom door swung open.   
Both of them opened their mouths in shock. Clarke was stood, hand resting against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. The deep blue dress came up to about mid thigh, it fitted snugly but not too tightly around her figure and had a reasonable neck line. Didn't show too much cleavage, but at the same time wasn't too covered up. It was more of a summery dress, but it suited the occasion just the same. 

"Damn girl!" 

Clarke blushed at Raven's comment, and immediately began to rethink the outfit. 

"It's not too much is it? What if she decides to go casual, or-"

"Stop it now, you're overthinking. Just wear that, be yourself and she'll fall for you no problem." Octavia reassured. 

"I don't want her to fall for me, it's not even a date." Clarke blushed, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"You're good at lots of things my friend, but lying isn't one of them." Octavia laughed.

"Now come on, we've got a lot to do before lover girl arrives!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa almost rethought ringing the buzzer to Clarke's apartment, but her desperation to see the blond again fought against her nerves.   
Pressing the button Lexa waited anxiously for a reply.   
~~  
Knocking on her apartment door, Lexa heard a few shuffles before it swung open. Her jaw almost dropped when she caught the appearance of Clarke, but she managed to contain herself. Instead she smiled widely, causing the blond to blush and her friends to push her out the door wishing her a good time. 

"You look beautiful Clarke." Lexa admitted as they walked out the building into the cold night air. 

Clarke shivered slightly and chuckled "Yeah I probably should've worn something warmer. You look lovely as well." 

Lexa looked down at her appearance, wearing the outfit that Anya had had no say in otherwise she would've been as cold as Clarke. 

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked, offering her arm to link.

Taking it, she hoped not to eagerly, Clarke smiled before adding. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what's gonna happen on the "date"??Sorry if this is a bit boring or dragging on a little, I'll try to pick it up next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go on a date

Sitting down in the restaurant, Clarke took in Lexa's appearance. She was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off her hips, a patterned crop top and a leather jacket. The blond stared for longer than she probably should have to keep calling this a non-date, and didn't look away until Lexa cleared her throat. Clarke's eyes darted away and she blushed feverishly, turning a crimson shade. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Clarke apologised, still refusing to look up. 

"No it's fine, at least I know I don't look bad or anything." She joked, trying to ease Clarke's nerves which were radiating off the girl. 

A waiter came by to take their order, pausing their conversation momentarily.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked politely, notebook and pen in hand.!

"Yes I think so, Clarke order whatever you want. I'm paying." Lexa told her.

"No I can't let you-"

"Clarke stop being so stubborn, you can pay next time ok?"

Raising her eyebrow at the last comment, Clarke just nodded and backed down. 

Clarke ordered and the Waiter soon left their table, leaving the girls alone once again. The conversation flowed steadily, no awkward silences filled the air. It was as if they had known each other for years. Clarke knew that Raven and Octavia thought it was a date, and she was starting to question it herself. It was originally supposed to be a coffee between friends as a thank you, but the fact that it was later in the evening and Lexa was paying; messed with Clarke's thoughts slightly. 

As both the girls meals arrived, their talking dipped slightly. Only due to their mouths being stuffed with food most of the time.   
Once they had both finished, they relaxed slight, letting their stomachs settle and the talking to pick up again. Clarke asked Lexa about her family history, to which Lexa answered rather briefly with the fact that her parents were no longer in her life. Not stating the reason, but Clarke didn't want to come across as pushy. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it in detail, and the blond didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.  
Lexa asked Clarke the same question, who also kept it brief. Not wanting to seem as if she was bragging about having her parents in her life.  
As the topic was switched to Careers, Katie also came up in conversation due to Clarke's job as a teacher. She found out Lexa was just starting out as an accountant, something that she told Clarke bored her but payed the bills at the same time. 

Clarke's suspicions of this actually being a date were confirmed during an interaction with the Waiter when he returned with the bill. 

"Here's your bill ladies, hope you've had a great evening."

"We have, thank you." Lexa said, sneaking a glance at Clarke. 

"I must say you two make a lovely couple, how long have you been together." He smiled at them.

Clarke's face turned bright red and she began to stutter, trying to correct the waiter. But before she could form any coherent words, Lexa spoke up. 

"This is our first date actually." Lexa smiled. 

The joyful tone in her voice made the Waiter's smile widened, he commented on how lovely that was until saying he'd leave them both to it.   
Clarke immediately began to question the brunettes motives, and voiced a few of them.

"What was that?" She chuckled, internally hoping Lexa would give her a reason instead of brushing it off. 

"Didn't want to make him feel awkward, so I just thought I'd go along with it." Lexa said simply. 

Clarke smiled, thought she was secretly praying for Lexa to tell her she wanted it to be a date. Clarke knew she did. 

"So it's a date then hmm?" Clarke joked, preventing the awkwardness that both girls could see was about to fall onto them. 

"If you want it to be." Lexa winked. 

And if Clarke didn't know any better, Lexa was flirting with her. 

"Maybe I do."

Clarke rested her chin in her hand, allowing her to lean forwards slightly towards Lexa. Which the brunette noticed, and actually reciprocated the action. Now both girls were but a few inches apart, and all they could think about was how easily it would be to close the distance between them. Thinking of better than to have their first kiss in a crowded restaurant, Lexa drew back, placed enough money down to cover the bill and leave a tip, and took Clarke's hand to lead her out of the restaurant. They thanked the waiter again before stepping out into the cool night air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The taxi ride home had mostly been in comfortable silence, both girls hands resting on the middle seat of the car, almost touching. Clarke could've sworn she felt Lexa's thumb brush past her palm at one pint, but she figured it must've of been her imagination.   
Lexa was in the exact same position, and now both girls were questioning their sanity. 

The taxi slowed down outside a block of apartments which Lexa recognised as Clarke's place. The drive had seemed to go exceptionally quickly, and both wished it would've lasted longer. 

"This is me." Clarke said sadly, hoping Lexa didn't pick up on her tone too much. 

"I'll walk you to your door."

As they both exited the taxi, Clarke insisted on paying as Lexa has payed for dinner. Reluctantly the brunette let her.   
Reaching Clarke's apartment block, Lexa embraced the blond in a hug. Both of them holding on for longer than they probably should have. 

"I had a great time tonight." Clarke smiled. 

"Me too."

And for a second Lexa thought she saw Clarke's eyes flicker down to her lips, but she thought better of it. Although she couldn't resist doing the same thing.   
Clarke leaned forward slowly and Lexa's heart skipped a beat, but she ended up pressing her lips to the brunettes cheek. As she pulled away, Lexa could still feel the tingle on her cheek, and she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. 

"I know it sounds stupid but, do you want to stay over. It's quite late, I can crash on the couch and you can take my bed. You don't have to say yes it was just-"

"Yes. That's very kind of you. My roommate's got a guy over at the moment, so keeping away from my apartment seems the best option at the moment. But I'll take the couch, I can't let you give your bed." Lexa chuckled.

"Ok but only if you're sure?" 

Lexa nodded her head in response, causing Clarke to smile. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling she was doing, but the brunette seems to have that effect on her.   
Clarke and Lexa walked side by side, their hands brushing past each other occasionally, always resulting in a spark shooting up both of their arms.   
Lexa had never felt so connected to someone in such a short space of time, and it terrified her how she already really liked Clarke.   
Where as the blond was freaking out, having not been in love or a relationship since Katie was born; the whole dating thing was quite new to her. 

As she opened the door, she suddenly realised that Octavia and Raven would be sat waiting for her return. Bringing Lexa back with her would result in interrogation for the green eyed woman. 

"I apologise in advance for my friends. They're babysitting Katie for me, and I know what they're like when it comes to my dating life."

Lexa brushed it off, told her it was fine and not to worry, and walked into the apartment after Clarke.   
The sound of the door slamming made Octavia and Raven jump slightly before turning around with a smirk on both their faces. 

"Well well well Clarke, inviting the date in on the first night. Who knew you were this forward." Raven winked. 

Both Lexa and Clark blushed profusely, and Clarke began to stutter trying to correct her friend. 

"I-it's not like that. It's just quite late, so I thought it would be easier if she stayed over. Now thanks for looking after Katie, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" 

Clarke tried to push both of them out the apartment, but to no avail. 

"Not so fast Clarkey, we needs answers to the many questions we hold." Octavia teased, annoying Clarke with the nickname.

Lexa was watching the interaction, hoping she wouldn't get mentioned or brought into the conversation.

"How was the date?" 

"It was-"

"We're asking Lexa, Clarke." Raven interrupted, suddenly turning towards Lexa and catching her off guard. 

"Umm...Well. I-I-"

"Ok guys leave her alone, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you for looking after my daughter. See you."

Clarke actually managed to get both of them out the apartment and shut the door, making sure they had all their bags with them before turning to Lexa.

"You did warn me in advance." The brunette joked. 

"I'm sorry again, I'll beat their asses tomorrow." Clarke huffed, dropping onto the sofa. 

Lexa laughed before joining her. 

"Are you sure you'll be ok here? It's not that comfy, and I don't want your back to hurt in the morning." Clarke felt bad about Lexa sleeping on the couch. 

"No it's fine, I mean I've slept on worse. And it's actually quite comfy." She smiled, trying to ease Clarke's worrying. 

"You can borrow some of my pyjamas." 

Lexa followed Clarke into her bedroom, and caught a pair of Pj's that were thrown at her. It was a simple T-shirt and a pair of shorts, which was what Lexa usually wore anyway.   
Both girls turned around to get changed, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable. But just as Lexa was about to walk out the room Clarke called after her, halting her in her tracks.

"Why don't you sleep in here with me? I mean it's definitely better than the couch. I don't want to seem too forward though." 

The blond was seriously analysing her choice of words, and only relaxed when Lexa agreed if she didn't mind. 

"I suggested it." She chuckled, which Lexa nodded her head in agreement. 

Lexa was under the duvet asleep when Clarke returned from checking on Katie. The sight made her smile, and sigh dreamily. She was so beautiful, though Clarke didn't stare for too long as she felt like a creep. 

Climbing in beside her, the blue eyed woman made sure not to disturb the sleeping brunette beside her. Leaning over and turning the side light off, Clarke turned her body towards Lexa.   
She was in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa fluttered her eyes open, greeted by the sun streaming through the curtains. She laid still for a moment before attempting to get up. She would’ve succeeded had there not been an arm wrapped around her stomach, that she had only just noticed. Turning her head to the side, she saw Clarke lying on her stomach, her arm draped over Lexa. The brunette could feel the tingles the skin on skin contact created, and a small smile graced her lips. Clarke’s hair was sprawled out around her, and Lexa had to contain the thought of brushing it out of the way. The sun hit her skin just right, so it looked as if the blond was shining. Lexa realised her staring was going past the normality of a first “date”, if she could even call it that. She took Clarke’s arm and pushed it slowly off her, careful to not disturb the sleeping beauty. Despite her gentle actions, the blond stirred. Suddenly Lexa was graced with the sapphire blue orbs, her under eyes crinkled when her mouth curled up in a smile.   
“Morning” Clarke grumbled huskily, which Lexa thought might’ve been either the cutest or sexiest thing she’d ever heard.   
“Hi. Did have a good sleep?” Lexa queried, casually sinking back down into the mattress.  
“Yeah I did actually, what about you?”   
“I would’ve, but somebody was snoring all night!” Lexa teased, using a very dramatic tone.   
“No I wasn’t!” Clarke gasped playfully from the accusation, hitting Lexa on the arm.   
“Ok ow! And you totally were.”   
It was obvious neither girl was backing down from the argument, so Clarke bravely took it to the next level.   
“If you keep saying that I’ll tickle you” Clarke threatened, earning a hearty laugh from Lexa.   
“Wow, so menacing. Oooooooh I’m super sca-“  
Lexa was cut off by her own squeal when Clarke jumped into action and began to tickle the brunette’s sides. Trying to fight the blond off and failing, Lexa ended up attempting to scoot away on the double bed. Though she had little energy to serve as resistance against Clarke, the laughter taking over her. Suddenly Clarke was thrown onto her back, and Lexa swung a leg over her so she was straddling her. Pinning her arms to the side of her head, Lexa made the blond surrender.   
“Ok, ok! You win” She giggled.  
They both realised the intimacy of the position they were in, but neither made any attempts to move. Both breathing heavily, Lexa was sat over Clarke’s waist, hands still pinned to either side of her head. Her hair sprawled out across the cushion, and her lips parted slightly. To keep her grip on Clarke, Lexa had leant down probably more than she should be. And now their lips were inches apart. The brunette could feel Clarke’s light breaths on her skin, and the only thing on her mind in that moment was closing the gap between them. Lexa could clearly see the blonds, now practically black, eyes dart back and forth to her lips. Leaning down slowly, she heard Clarke intake a breath. But before she could connect their lips together, a small voice piped up behind them.   
“Momma?”   
This caused Lexa to rapidly throw herself off Clarke. But as the blond decided to push Lexa away at the time; due to the force the brunette ended up falling over the side of the bed. Entangled in multiple blankets. This caused Clarke to burst out laughing at the sight of Lexa tumbling off the mattress, and much to the green-eyed woman’s annoyance, Katie joined in too. Resulting in Clarke receiving a glare from the brunette. Though as Clarke’s eyes lit up from the laughter, Lexa couldn’t stay angry at her for a second longer. She joined in on the laughter, and soon Katie had launched herself at the woman; tackling her back onto the ground.   
“Lexa you’re here!” She exclaimed gleefully.  
“Yes I am” Lexa confirmed, smiling back at the small blond who resembled her mother so much.  
“Momma why is Lexa here?”  
Lexa rolled her eyes, of course little kids get straight to the point. However, she found it way too amusing when Clarke began to stutter out a response.   
“Well, sweetie. Lexa just stayed over for a sleepover”   
It was the truth, though Lexa wanted it to be more. Not that she would admit that to the blond so soon. Content with the answer, Katie climbed off Lexa and jumped onto the bed with Clarke. Seeing the interaction between mother and daughter just made Lexa’s smile grow even further. The sun was peeking through the curtains, bouncing off Clarke’s incredibly blond hair. Making her seem even more beautiful to Lexa, even though she didn’t think that was possible. It was obvious that her daughter had inherited her mother’s beauty. In fact, Lexa felt quite intimidated in their presence.   
“Katie, why don’t you go and watch TV. Me and Lexa will be out in a minute, ok?” Her voice interrupted Lexa from her thoughts.   
The young girl nodded quickly, and leapt off the bead; rapidly disappearing out of the bedroom. Clarke chuckled softly, turning to Lexa before leaning over the bed and offering her a hand up. The brunette gratefully took it, but with a mischievous look in her eye. Clarke noticed this and raised a suspicious eyebrow, and before she knew it Lexa had pulled her off the side of the bed and onto the floor with her. Shock was apparent on her face, then was quickly replaced with laughter. It seemed they were practically in the same position before the interruption. And as they both knew the little girl wouldn’t run in anytime soon, Clarke leant forward and gently pressed her lips to Lexa’s; taking them both by surprise. Kissing back just as eagerly, one of the brunette’s hands ran through Clarke’s blond hair. They fitted together so perfectly, and neither girl had felt as complete before as they did in that moment. Pulling back slightly, Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s. Both of their faces breaking out in wide grins.   
“Well that was unexpected” Lexa breathed out, suddenly short of oxygen due to the blonde’s close proximity.   
As their eyes met, they were both enthralled by each other. Clarke nodded in response, still breathless; but this time not from a lack of air. Lexa’s beauty took her breath away. Before either girl could pull too far away, Lexa surged forward and captured Clarke’s lips in a fervent kiss. This time the increased passion was obvious, and their bodies were closer. The blond let her hands wrap around the back of Lexa’s neck; pushing their lips harder together. Lexa began caressing the skin on Clarke’s stomach; causing the girl to shiver at the contact.   
However, they both reluctantly parted from each other, only due to the need of oxygen. Clarke brought her hand across to the brunette’s cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin beneath.   
“That was amazing” Clarke whispered in a husky voice.  
Lexa just stared at the sapphire blue eyes in front of her, unable to respond.   
“We should see what Katie’s up to” Clarke sighed, not wanting to leave Lexa’s presence for even a second.   
Lexa nodded, which was not the response Clarke was hoping for. She wanted Lexa to refuse, to kiss her again. But she knew she had to attend to her daughter, no matter how enticing the brunette was. Lexa detached herself from Clarke, and as she stood up the blond held up a hand; wanting the brunette to help her up.  
“I don’t think so blondie, you can get up on your own” Lexa smirked, winking playfully at Clarke  
“Why? Scared I might get my revenge?” Clarke raised her eyebrow in question.   
“I’m not scared”   
“Then you won’t mind helping me up.” Clarke challenged, her hand not failing to fall.   
Seeing the challenging look in the blonde’s eyes, Lexa took her hand in Clarke’s and quickly pulled her up before she could be pulled down. But as Lexa was so strong, she ended up tugging Clarke into her so their bodies were pressed together once again. Clarke raised a suggestive eyebrow, before stepping out of her arms and out the door; making sure to put an extra swing in her hips. Resulting in Lexa watching her extensively as she exited the room, letting out a quiet chuckle before following the blond out of the door.   
Realising that Clarke was in the kitchen and was starting on breakfast, she sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her torso. Clarke tensed before instantly relaxing into Lexa’s embrace. Turning around she spun the brunette until she was pressed against the counter.   
“Clarke, your daughter is sat 10 metres away” She lowered her voice, hoping not to catch the attention of the small child.  
“Trust me, once she gets into a cartoon nothing will distract her from it.” Clarke leant further in.  
Lexa’s eyes flickered to her lips, and before she knew it Clarke was but a few millimetres away.  
“Well well well, what do we have here.”   
Clarke rapidly stepped away and sighed deeply, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.   
“Auntie Octavia, Auntie Raven!” Katie exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa and running into the two girl’s arms.   
As Raven was keeping the little girl occupied, Octavia stalked towards Clarke and Lexa with a smirk on her face.   
“Clarke. Lexa. Now what seems to be going on?”  
Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia’s tone, whereas Lexa avoided eye contact.   
“Couldn’t resist each other?” Octavia answered her own question, earning an eye roll from Clarke.   
“Shut up O”   
“Feisty, was she a bit of a handful Lex?”   
Lexa blushed at the question, still refusing to look at Octavia and instead focused on the blond beauty in front of her.   
“Lex?” Clarke questioned the nickname.  
“Yeah, we’re besties now aren’t we Lex?” Octavia winked.   
Even though Clarke knew Octavia was joking, she instinctively stepped closer to Lexa, almost possessively. Which Lexa didn’t mind in the slightest, and revelled in the feeling when Clarke took her hand in the brunette’s.   
“Only joking Clarke, loosen up a little.”  
“Look we didn’t do anything, it’s all very innocent.” Clarke glared playfully at her best friend.   
“Didn’t seem so innocent to me.” Raven laughed, waltzing up towards them with Katie in her arms.   
“Clarke I should go…” Lexa said quietly.  
“No you don’t have- “  
“I’m going to be late for work, my boss already doesn’t like me. I don’t think this will make him any fonder of me.” Lexa chuckled, causing Clarke to smile at the sound.   
“Ok, do you need to borrow any clothes?” Clarke offered, ignoring the giggles from her friends behind her; they really did act like children.  
“No it’s ok, I can stop by my apartment before work.”   
She squeezed Clarke’s hand as a thanks, and headed towards the bedroom to gather her things.   
As she stared after Lexa, her friends smirked at her. Questioning their expressions, they only held up their hand in surrender before heading towards the living room; Katie trailing behind them.   
A few minutes later, Lexa reappeared from the bedroom dressed in the same outfit as before.   
“Hey have you seen my shoes?” Lexa asked.  
“Probably scattered around Clarke’s room” Octavia commented, causing Raven to snort in laughter.   
“I’ll help you look for them” Clarke ignored Octavia once again.   
After a few minutes searching, they found them hidden under a few pairs of Clarke’s shoes by the door. As Clarke handed the shoes to the brunette, their hands touched once again; sparking another electric feeling than ran down both their spines. Clarke forgot Octavia and Raven were sat watching them when she opened the door for Lexa. She brought a hand up to the brunette’s cheek and pulled their lips together. It was as if they had done this a thousand times before, the way their lips moved against each other seemed more natural than either girl had ever experienced. Raven and Octavia let out a few cat calls, which only resulted in Lexa smiling in the kiss; not faltering it in the slightest. She pulled back from Lexa, not wanting to separate but knowing the brunette had to leave. She leant into Lexa, her lips not far from the girl’s ear.  
“Will you call me?” She whispered, causing Lexa to shiver and for Goosebumps to appear on her skin.   
“You can bet on it” She whispered back, pressing her lips gently on Clarke’s before winking and stepping out the door.   
Clarke watched her until she went out of view, before closing the door and leaning up against it.   
“Someone’s in love” Octavia sang teasingly.  
Clarke only smiled back, neither confirming or denying Octavia’s comment. The only thing that was on her mind in that moment was, that if she wasn’t in love with Lexa now; she knew she would end up being in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is going alright. Sorry it took a while to update. I think between now and the next chapter there will be a time skip xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump from the last episode, ends on a dramatic cliff hanger (well at least I think its dramatic ;))

*4 months later*

Clarke sat idly on her sofa, flicking aimlessly through the channels. She was bored out of her mind, having had nothing planned for the weekend. She had prepped all lessons for the following week, something that had occupied most of her Saturday. Usually if there were no piles of marking on her kitchen table, she would take her daughter out somewhere. But as Katie was currently on a playdate with Octavia and Octavia’s niece, Clarke was having some free time to herself. Free time which included her lying on the sofa, counting down the minutes until her daughter returned. It wasn’t like she was suffering from separation anxiety; it was more a case of when Katie was around she was never bored. The little girl took up every second of her time, which she didn’t mind.   
As she had nothing to do, her thoughts quickly switched to Lexa. The brunette beauty that seemed to be constantly on her mind. Over the past few months the two girls had become extremely close, more in romantic sense than a platonic sense. They had even gone as far as calling each other their girlfriend. When they were in each other’s presence, they seemed attached at the hip. Neither wanting to break contact, loving the electric tingles that occurred at each touch. Octavia and Raven hadn’t let up on their teasing yet, loving to make the apparently hard-core brunette blush. Lexa rode a motorcycle, and had a rather large collection of leather jackets; which Clarke loved to borrow from time to time. And she was pretty sure Lexa preferred them on the blonde. She accidentally left one over at Clarke’s apartment after their third date, and seeing the blonde in the leather jacket did thing to Lexa; so she decided to leave them over more often.   
Katie was also growing rather attached to Lexa, constantly mentioning her when she wasn’t around. Always pestering Clarke about her next visit. It seemed the young girl almost loved Lexa as much as Clarke did; almost. In fact, Clarke was almost 100% sure she was in love with the brunette; having never felt the way she did before, there was no other way to describe it apart from falling for Lexa. Both had yet to mention the L word, never mind say it to one another. And even though Octavia and Raven loved teasing them both, they would never talk about being in love when the two girls were together. Knowing how awkward the atmosphere may turn.   
A knock interrupted Clarke from her thoughts, and she reluctantly made her way to the door. Though she opened it slowly, her mood instantly changed once she saw who was behind it. Lexa stood, grinning at Clarke’s dishevelled appearance. Looking down at her casual clothes, Clarke blushed.   
“Hey”   
“Hi”   
Clarke didn’t say anything else, she just stood, staring at Lexa. Taking in the brunette’s beauty. Even though she had seen those green eyes countless times, they never failed to take her breath away. Lexa was also dressed, surprisingly, in a leather jacket; one that Clarke recognised as she had borrowed it too many times. Jeans that seemed to fit perfectly around her hips, and old worn converse. The blonde was shamelessly checking out the brunette, knowing that Lexa loved it when she did.   
“Can I come in?” Lexa chuckled after a few more seconds in silence.   
Clarke suddenly realised they were still situated in the doorway, causing her to jump aside and gestured for Lexa to enter the apartment.   
“What brings you here to my humble abode?” Clarke joked, pulling Lexa down onto the couch with her.   
“I missed you” Lexa said simply, leaning ever so slightly closer to Clarke.   
The blonde noticed this, and shifted further up the sofa in response. Soon they were inches away from each other.  
“Did you now?” Clarke teased, running her hands up and down Lexa’s sides.   
Shivering at the touch, Lexa allowed herself to sink into the contact. She raised an eyebrow in response before capturing Clarke’s lips with her own. The blonde let out a sigh of content, and ran her hand up to the brown locks of her girlfriend. She instantly smiled, causing Lexa to pull back in confusion.   
“What’s the smile for?”  
“Just thinking about you being my girlfriend” Clarke winked, making Lexa blush and return the grin.  
Clarke only just then noticed the bag Lexa had placed on the floor beside her sofa.   
“What did you bring me?” Clarke joked, nodding her head towards the discarded bag.  
“Well, considering you had nothing to do-“  
“How did you know I had nothing to do?” Clarke queried, suddenly curious about Lexa’s unannounced appearance.   
“Octavia was non-stop talking about how she was looking after Katie this weekend, so I knew she wouldn’t be around. Come to think of it that was probably a hint.” Lexa chuckled. “Also I know that you do all your homework on a Saturday so you can spend time with Katie on a Sunday. Considering she isn’t here, I guessed you would be bored out of your mind. So I decided to pay my blonde beauty a visit.”   
Clarke blushed at the term of endearment, before gesturing for Lexa to continuing explaining.   
“I thought we could do some cooking. Seeing as last time we managed to get flour everywhere, apart from the bowl.”   
Clarke chuckled at the memory. Remembering the first time she had gone over to Lexa’s apartment, she had cooked dinner for the blonde. After a brilliant main course, they agreed to make dessert together. Ending in both of them covered basically from head to toe in flour and a number of other ingredients. Clarke was slightly disappointed they didn’t manage to finish dessert, but her mood was lifted instantly when Lexa suggested a shower to wash off all the mixture. It was safe to say that neither of them got much cleaning done in that bathroom.   
“We’re just so talented” Clarke giggled sarcastically, leading Lexa and her bag to the kitchen. “ So what are we baking?”  
“Well I thought we could try out….”  
Lexa stopped and dramatically brought out the ingredients. Or rather a packet of brownie mixture.   
“Seriously?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, taking the packet from Lexa’s grasp. “All you do is add eggs and water, you’re kidding right?”  
“Nope, I thought it was a safer bet than a cake.” Lexa chuckled at her girlfriend’s expression.   
Clarke stood stubbornly for a few seconds, trying to see whether the brunette was joking or not. After realising she wasn’t, the blonde grumbled before heading to the fridge to grab the eggs. This made Lexa smile, who also decided to help and grabbed a mixing bowl and wooden spoon.   
“You know we can just use a mixer” Clarke suggested, returning with a six pack of eggs.   
“It would ruin it if we do.” Lexa stated knowingly, loving the way Clarke narrowed her eyes stubbornly.   
Lexa knew the blonde loved to be right, extremely so. She had even gone as far as fighting someone to prove a point. A story that Raven had shared willingly, much to Clarke’s dismay. So seeing that Lexa was about to prove Clarke wrong, meant the girl would go to all extremes to prove herself right.   
“No it won’t.” She argued.   
“Yes it will.” Lexa sighed.   
“No it won’t”  
Clarke had her arms crossed, showing no signs of backing down.   
“Go on then, if you’re so right. Prove me wrong” Lexa challenged, a hint of playfulness in her voice.   
Before uttering a few words that told Lexa she had accepted the challenge, the brunette stood back to give her girlfriend some space. She watched the blonde for a few moments, loving the way forehead creased momentarily in confusion when she briefly read the instructions on the packet.   
Seeing that the blonde was about to turn on the mixer, Lexa sauntered up to the counter and leant on the cool marble.   
“You know the powder is gonna go everywhere.” She warned, knowing the blonde would ignore her anyway.   
Clarke went for the power button anyway, confirming her suspicions. And as she did, just as Lexa had predicted; the powder went everywhere. Both girls shrieked in surprise as a layer of brown powder covered them. Lexa smirked knowingly, making Clarke huff in frustration. She quickly turned it off, and looked over at the brunette who was smiling widely.   
“Ok stop looking so smug. You were right?” She mumbled the last part, causing Lexa’s smirk to grow.   
“I’m sorry what was that?” She teased, stepping closer to Clarke.   
“You were right.” She mumbled, not wanting to admit it in the slightest.  
I’m sorry can you repeat that I didn’t quite hear-“   
She was cut off when Clarke hit her playfully with a kitchen towel.  
“Ow that hurt” She gasped in mock shock, which Clarke stuck her tongue out to in response.   
She giggled as Lexa stalked towards her, backing her into the kitchen counters. Their bodies pressed together so closely, you couldn’t tell when one started and the other ended. Lexa pressed her lips ever so gently to Clarke’s, pulling back so they were less than a few centimetres apart.   
“I love you”  
Clarke’s eyes raised in lightning speed from the brunette’s lips to her green orbs in shock. The statement took her breath away for a few seconds. Lexa’s mind was twirling and going into overdrive, thinking about the many responses that might come out of the blonde’s mouth. But nothing prepared her for what she said.  
“I love you too.” Clarke couldn’t help letting her mouth turn up in a wide grin as she said it.   
Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, and returned the smile.   
“You do?” She questioned, caressing her cheek gently.   
“Yes”   
As their lips joined together once again, Lexa couldn’t have imagined a better feeling. Her heart was still intact, and she was sure the rapid beating was audible. Clarke separated their lips slowly, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face.   
“What?” Lexa was suddenly wary of the change in the blonde’s expression.   
Before she even noticed, a handful of brown powder hit her effortlessly in her face; making her face contort in shock. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear the loud laugh erupting from Clarke. Wiping away the powder, she opened her eyes to see Clarke practically doubled over.   
“You should’ve seen your face.” Laughter. “Priceless!” More laughter. “You were like-“  
But Lexa didn’t give her a chance to say anything else, when the same fate was cast upon the blonde. Clarke coughed out a few particles of brown dust, making Lexa laugh at the cloud of powder surrounding her.  
“I can’t believe you just did that.” Clarke gasped, and for a second Lexa wasn’t sure whether she was joking or not.   
Clarke leapt towards the brunette, who swiftly dodged her and ran out of the kitchen; hearing footsteps running behind her she made her way round the dining room table. Clarke had a handful of mixture in her hand, and was chasing Lexa around her apartment. Suddenly Lexa found herself trapped back in the kitchen, and Clarke’s lips twitched up into a smirk.   
“Ok I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Lexa held up her hands in surrender, but that didn’t stop Clarke in her tracks.   
What did stop her was a knock at the door. She huffed quietly, before putting her handful of powder into the bin. Lexa smiled, knowing she had had a lucky escape.   
“It’s probably Katie and Octavia” Lexa said, trying to get past Clarke and towards the door without an ambush.   
“Don’t think this is over” Clarke smirked, pointing a finger menacingly at Lexa who just smiled innocently back.   
As Lexa walked towards the door she called out behind her “Love you too babe!” Loving how easily the words slipped out her mouth.   
Clarke busied herself in the kitchen, starting to clean up the layer of brownie mixture that had seemed to place itself over the counters. She heard the door open and listened out for the unmistakable sound of her daughter. But as a few seconds went by without a word heard, Clarke’s curiosity began to rise. She dropped the kitchen towel on the side, and went to see what was going on.   
“Lexa what’s- “She paused a few feet away from Lexa, once she saw the figure stood in the doorway.   
The breath escaped from her lungs in one gasp, her mind spiralled into a thousand different thoughts. Lexa watched her reaction, instinctively stepping closer to the blonde once she saw the worry etched onto her face.   
“Clarke.” The voice of her girlfriend seemed to break Clarke out of her state of shock.   
She shook her head in disbelief, and reached out for Lexa’s hand. The brunette intertwined their fingers, and only then did Clarke step closer; albeit closer to Lexa.   
“What are you doing here?” She said sternly, the support of Lexa allowing her to find her strength to speak.   
Confusion spread over Lexa’s face at the question, did Clarke know this person?  
“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, looking between her girlfriend and the mysterious figure.   
“Lexa. That’s Finn.”  
The brunette’s eyes opened wide at the announcement. The Finn? The same Finn that told Clarke to get an abortion when she was pregnant. The same Finn that left her to deal with a baby on her own. The same Finn that took her virginity?  
Lexa suddenly felt a wave of dominance come over her, and she automatically brought Clarke closer to her. Wanting to protect the brunette from all the pain Finn had caused her. Clarke sighed in content at the contact, internally thanking her girlfriend.  
He looked between the two, either not bothering to connect the dots or not seeing their connection properly.   
“What do you want Finn?” Lexa took over, not wanting Clarke to become overwhelmed.   
Finn looked at the woman in front of him, his face almost contorting in shock at how the famously stubborn Clarke allowed this girl to speak for her. He stood taller, crossed his arms; almost as if he was trying to assert his strength. Which neither girls noticed.   
Finn answered Lexa’s question with two simple words. Two words that left both the minds of Clarke and Lexa, spiralling into oblivion.  
“My daughter.”


	6. Chapter 6

“My daughter”  
Clarke and Lexa both stiffened at the words. The atmosphere in the room suddenly taken over by tension. The blonde’s eyes widened almost comically, and stepped tentatively closer to Finn. Her fingers were still intertwined with Lexa’s, if anything their grip had increased. Neither wanting to let go. Clarke couldn’t find her voice to speak, but as soon as a smirk spread over Finn’s face she immediately felt angry. Finn was standing in front of her, smirking. The same guy who had turned her life upside down before she had left her teen years. Before she had a chance to live. The same guy who had left her to deal with an unborn baby. The fact that he dared to stand in front of her now declaring he wanted her daughter was too much for Clarke. She was going to burst with frustration and anger.  
“Excuse me?” Her voice shook, which Lexa noticed and frowned instantly.  
“I said I want- “  
“I know exactly what you said.” Clarke interrupted viciously, each word released past her lips was dripping with venom. “How DARE you come over to my home and demand to see MY daughter. You have NO RIGHT. How DARE you call her YOUR daughter. You lost your right to call her that when you told me to get an abortion, when you left me to raise her on my own. You DISGUST me. There is no way in HELL I am letting you even look at my daughter.”  
Tears were threatening to escape the blue orbs, but Clarke was too stubborn to let any of them free. She also had Lexa rubbing soothing circles on her back, the contact calming her down slightly.  
Half way through her speech, a realisation dawned upon Clarke.  
“Wait, how on earth did you know where I live, let alone get up to my apartment.  
“Well-“  
“And while we’re on the topic how did you know I had a daughter. Last time I saw you I didn’t know the gender, and you certainly had no intention of waiting around long enough to find out.”  
Clarke demanded answers, she wanted to know how he had so easily found her. In fact the only thing she wanted right now was for him to disappear and for her to fall into Lexa’s embrace. The brunette was the only reason she hadn’t lost it yet.  
“Actually I helped him.”  
Another voice piped up from outside the door, causing Clarke to reel back in shock. As her mother came into view, the blonde thought she was dreaming; or more realistically having a nightmare. Though it did shock her more that it probably should have. Her mother and her had always had a rocky relationship since the death of Clarke’s father when she was 17. And she certainly didn’t approve of Clarke’s sexual orientation. Constantly choosing to ignore the fact whenever it came up in conversation. Finn had always been popular with Abby, so much so that she was disappointed when he left Clarke’s life. Despite that she knew he had got her pregnant when she was so young, and took no responsibility towards the baby.  
Clarke had told Abby about her and Lexa around 3 months ago when they became official. It was safe to say that her mother had been less than enthusiastic about the relationship. And when all three of them had gone out for dinner, Abby acted very hostile towards the brunette. Resulting in Lexa and Clarke leaving the dinner earlier. Lexa hadn’t met up with Abby since, and Clarke preferred that. After the way her mother acted towards Lexa, the blonde was fed up of her and had seen her a total of one time since the dinner. Abby had also voiced her concerns about her granddaughter being around that kind of relationship so early; to which Clarke had responded that Katie was her daughter and she could have who she wanted around the young girl. Abby wasn’t too high on that list.  
“Mom what…Why did you bring him here” She tried not to let her voice waver, but the situation was becoming a little too much for Clarke.  
“Well I thought he deserved to see his child Clarke.”  
Clarke began to stutter, trying to form some kind of coherent word in the shock that was controlling her system.  
“He is Katie’s other parent Clarke. Her father.”  
At these words from her mother, the blonde lifted her head to meet Abby’s eyes. Anger searing through her veins.  
“Her father? Are you kidding me Mom? No. He’s not even close to being her father. He lost the right to that title when he left me to bring her up on my own. She doesn’t have a father. She has me.” Clarke paused for a second before smiling. “And Lexa. Lexa is closer to being her other parent than you will ever be.” She looked at Finn.  
Hearing this, Lexa lifted her head up from trying to avoid any eye contact; and looked deeply into Clarke’s eyes. She smiled widely, causing Clarke’s eyes to light up. A strong feeling of love and adoration for the blonde and her daughter rose up in Lexa. Despite not having known Clarke for that long; she never felt more complete than when in the presence of the blonde.  
Anger began to swirl in Abby’s eyes at the comment. Hating the idea of Lexa bringing up her granddaughter with her daughter. Finn wasn’t angry, just reeling back in shock from the realisation that Clarke and Lexa were a little more than friends. But he recovered rather quickly, letting the two girls in front of him know that his mind was still focused on one thing.  
“I still want to see her.” He announced, knowing Abby would back him up.  
“Well you can’t. You have no custody rights over her, and I can and will do everything in my power to keep her from you.” Clarke spoke sternly, letting Finn know exactly where he stood.  
“I don’t think that’s fair Cla- “  
“I don’t care what you think and what you don’t think is fair. She’s not your daughter, so this is none of your business.”  
“She’s my granddaughter so I would disagree and say this is entirely my business.”  
“Oh would you, well I think-“  
“Clarke.” Lexa spoke abruptly, interrupting the squabble that was about to occur between mother and daughter. “Katie will be home soon with Octavia.” She warned.  
Clarke’s eyes widened in realisation, but before she could say anything Lexa stepped in.  
“I think you two should go.”  
Both Abby and Finn were confused at Lexa’s announcement. Normally Clarke could and would speak for herself, letting anyone who tried to do otherwise know. But she stayed silent, intertwining her fingers with her girlfriends and nodded her head to let them both know she agreed.  
“Oh you do, do you?” Abby questioned sarcastically, stepping closer almost threateningly towards Lexa.  
“Yes I do.” The brunette refused to back down in any way.  
Finn was the one who stepped back, albeit reluctantly, pulling Abby with him.  
“Fine. But this isn’t over.” He announced, walking him and Abby out of view.  
Lexa shut the door quickly behind them, turning around and enveloping Clarke into her arms. The blonde sighed deeply, trying to keep the tears from flowing but eventually a few escaped. Lexa pulled back and wiped the tears away with her thumb.  
“What are we going to do?” Clarke sighed, scared of the troubled that may lay ahead.  
“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out together. Ok?”  
Clarke nodded in response before allowing herself to fall into Lexa’s embrace again.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The rest of the following week was difficult for both Clarke and Lexa. They didn’t see each other that much due to work schedules, and both missed the other dearly. Katie remained oblivious to the arrival of Finn, and Clarke wanted to keep it that way. He had tried turning up at the apartment twice, once on Tuesday and the other the following day. Both times Clarke had denied him any chance to even look at his daughter, and shut the door on his face. She missed having Lexa around, the brunette’s absence in the evening was very noticeable. But Lexa was working on a promotion, and the blonde didn’t want to distract her from her work. Katie was also complaining about not spending time with Lexa, so much so that one day she had refused to go to school if she didn’t see Lexa after school. Clarke had ended up bribing her daughter to go to school without having to disturb the brunette.  
Lexa was also struggling not being able to see Clarke and Katie. Her work pile had increased, and she was feeling guilty for letting that get in the way of her relationship. She missed cuddling with Clarke in the evening, and was planning a surprise visit on Thursday evening; knowing both blonde’s loved it when she turned up unannounced.  
They had both been texting non-stop to each other, which Clarke’s class had picked up on and teased her relentlessly about it. What surprised the blonde the most was how none of her students minded that she was dating a woman. Lexa had been threatened to have her phone taken off her if she didn’t stop looking at it every 5 seconds; that threat was made by Anya. Lexa knew about Finn’s visits, and was becoming increasingly angered by his sudden attempts to interfere with Katie’s life.  
Lexa walked up to the apartment on Thursday evening, using the spare key Clarke had given her for the building. She was still dressed in her work clothes, having come directly from the office. Lexa was practically giddy with excitement at knowing she would see her girlfriend very soon. She gave three quiet knocks on the door, almost not able to stay still from happiness. As Clarke opened the door she gasped and immediately threw herself at Lexa, who chuckled at the blonde’s antics.  
“Baby. What are you doing here?” Clarke breathed deeply after passionately kissing Lexa.  
“Well I thought I’d surprise you. I missed you. Besides it’s our 5 month anniversary so I couldn’t just spend it alone.” Lexa smiled at the term of endearment, knowing she would never get fed up of hearing her girlfriend say it.  
“I missed you too, so much. I can’t believe it’s only been 5 months; it seems like I’ve known you forever.” She brought her hand up to caress Lexa’s cheek, brushing a piece of hair behind the brunette’s ear.  
They could’ve stayed like that a while longer, and probably would have had Katie not piped up in excitement in that moment.  
“LEXA!” She practically screaming before launching herself at the brunette who caught her just in time.  
“I missed you sooooooooooooooo much!” Katie exclaimed.  
Lexa smiled at the little girl before placing her back down on the floor.  
“I missed you too K.”  
Katie smiled and giggled at the nickname that she only allowed Lexa call her. Clarke had attempted to get her attention using that name once, and Katie refused to let her use it; claiming that only Lexa could call her that. Clarke would’ve minded if it was anyone else, but it was Lexa. So she didn’t in the slightest.  
“Come on Lexa I need to tell you everything I’ve done this week!”  
Katie dragged the brunette into the apartment, leaving Clarke to close the door and trail behind them.  
“Look I did this drawing at school yesterday. There’s me, mommy, and you!”  
Lexa took the piece of paper carefully in her hand, smiling widely at the drawing.  
“Miss Jacobs asked me who I was drawing. So I said I was drawing a picture of my mommy, me and Lexa. She asked me who you were, and I said that you’re like my other mommy.”  
Katie babbled away for the next few minutes, catching Lexa up on her week. But all the brunette could think about was the picture, and how Katie had described her as practically her other mom. Lexa felt tears brim her eyes, but didn’t allow them to fall.  
“Dinner!”  
Both Lexa and Katie stopped talking then and followed Clarke’s voice into the kitchen. Upon seeing the older blonde, Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke smiled at the contact and turned around to kiss her girlfriend. She saw Lexa’s slightly glassy eyes and frowned.  
“Babe what’s wrong?”  
Lexa just smiled and reiterated Katie’s story of the drawing. At the end of which Clarke was almost crying as well.  
“That’s amazing Lexa.”  
The brunette could only nod and smile, her love for the little girl overwhelming her. Clarke took her hand and led her into the Kitchen, giving Lexa her dinner before leading her towards the dining room. All three of them sat down to eat, the conversation never dipping. Lexa told Clarke that she had been given the promotion at her firm, at which the blonde squealed and gave Lexa a bone crushing hug; before announcing that they were going to go out and celebrate at the weekend.  
At one particular point, silence bestowed upon the three of them; but it was comfortable. Not once ounce of tension or awkwardness was in the atmosphere. Katie was the first to break through the quiet with a question.  
“Mama?”  
Both Lexa and Clarke looked at each other in confusion. Katie only ever called Clarke mommy, the last time she called her Mama was when she was just a baby. Therefore, neither woman had any idea who or what the young girl was referring too. Clarke just assumed it was a mistake and answered her daughter.  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
Instead of asking the question, Katie just looked at Clarke with a puzzled expression on her face.  
“I wasn’t talking to you”  
Normally Clarke would scold her daughter for speaking to her like that, but her curiosity got the better of her.  
“Who were you talking to?”  
“Lexa.”  
At the sound of her voice, Lexa lifted her gaze towards the young girl, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Why did you call her Mama sweetheart?” Clarke questioned.  
“Because I wanted to” Katie mumbled.  
Clarke smiled widely at her daughter, before letting it drop at the thought of Lexa. What if the brunette didn’t want to be called that? She hadn’t known them for that long, and Clarke was worried Lexa would get scared off. She turned to her girlfriend but all she could see was her grinning widely, and tears brimming her eyes yet again that evening.  
“That’s absolute fine darling. As long as you don’t mind Lexa?” Clarke bit her lip in anticipation.  
“Of course I don’t. I’d love for you to call me that.”  
You would be able to hear the smile in Lexa’s voice even if you couldn’t see her. Katie continued asking her question, and when she did all three fell into another conversation. Silence never breeching them for the rest of the evening. But all Lexa could think about was how at home she felt. She felt like she already had a family, one that she wouldn’t give up for anything in the world. And in that moment, Lexa had never felt more complete. She knew the next few months might have bumps along the road, with the recent arrival of Finn. But Lexa didn’t care. All she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with Clarke and Katie. And nobody was going to interrupt their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh lots of drama with Finn. Him and Abby are 100% coming back into the story. But I just had to add all that Clexa and co fluff.  
> I have written Abby and Finn as not very nice people in this fic, and I hope nobody minds too much it just helps the story fit better.  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction as to why Finn appeared out of the blue. Clexa and co fluff. Longer chapter than most.

It was never Finn’s plan to turn up at Clarke’s apartment with her mother, demanding to see his daughter. In fact, he didn’t have any idea he had even arrived in his ex-girlfriend’s home town. Not until one day where he bumped into Abby in a coffee shop nearby to his office. He had recently been transferred by his boss, eagerly taking up the position once it was offered. Not being too sure of his surroundings, he didn’t want to journey too far from his work. It was there that he unknowingly stepped foot in Abby’s favourite coffee shop.  
It was her who noticed Finn first, immediately embracing the boy in a hug; claiming how much she had missed him. Abby had always had a soft spot for Finn, choosing to ignore the fact he never wanted her granddaughter. It often infuriated Clarke how much her mother liked her ex. Though she knew the reason why. Her mother had never approved of her sexuality, and so took a liking to Finn as one of the only few boys who had managed to get Clarke’s attention. For she was bisexual, but preferred women. The last man she had gone on a date with was in fact Finn, never turning up to any blind dates where another guy was present. Not because she felt like they wouldn’t compare to Finn, not that he was much to compare to, but simply because she felt less attracted to men. Which Raven and Octavia didn’t bat an eyelid at, but which her mother had started to get slightly annoyed at. But Clarke ignored Abby’s ways, not having the energy to get into a permanent argument with her Mom.   
Meeting Abby in the shop turned out to be a session of catching up between the two. Finn’s first question had obviously included Clarke; which Abby was more than happy to answer. If anything she was already hope neither had lost feelings for each other, and once they reunited it would only be matter of time before they got back together. Though the older woman knew it would be something of a long shot, it didn’t prevent her from hoping that would be the outcome. It was actually Abby who had mentioned Katie first, before even one question had come from Finn concerning his possible child. Immediately though, the boy had wanted to know everything. Gender, name, looks. He could tell that when describing her granddaughter, Abby was less than pleased that Katie looked absolutely nothing like her father. Meaning that Clarke would never see Finn when she looked at her daughter.   
After hearing of his daughter, Finn was primarily quite reluctant to meet her; having never wanted a child in the first place. But after constant pestering from Abby, he eventually wore down and agreed that it would be best if Katie knew her father. Abby had forgot to mention about Lexa, knowing it might make Finn more reluctant to meet his daughter if there was another woman involved.   
After the initial meeting, the two had arranged to meet up multiple times after that. Before they tried to make contact with Katie. Abby had a spare key to Clarke’s apartment building that her daughter had given her in case of emergencies. Finn agreed to come with her to see Clarke, but after that plan didn’t turn out so well, and of course after he found out about Lexa; they turned to other options to allow Finn access to his daughter. Though Abby didn’t want to involve paperwork and lawyers, she knew it might eventually come to that. So she and Finn began working on a lawsuit for split custody. It was mostly driven by Abby, but Finn trailed along behind her. 

Abby was sifting through a pile of papers, ones that were very important towards the lawsuit, when she heard a knock on her door. She called out for the person to enter, not even looking up from her desk.   
“Hey Abby.”  
Finn’s recognisable voice rang out through the silent apartment, making Abby lift her head in recognition.   
“Finn, hello. I’m just working on the paperwork.” Abby informed him, trying to quickly organise all the papers.   
“About that Abby, I- “  
“It’s progressing rather nicely don’t you think. I have a meeting with my lawyer in a few days, which you’ll obviously be coming along to, to discuss custody.”  
“Abby- “  
“We may need some strong arguments against why you should be involved in Katie’s life, as you’ve been absent for all of it up until now. But I’m sure- “  
“ABBY”   
Finn’s voice rose distinctively a few decibels higher than before, interrupting Abby with her rambling. She looked up at him questioningly, gesturing for him to continue speaking.   
“I’m not sure if I can do this. I mean I never really wanted a kid, and to be honest Clarke seems to be coping just fine on her own. It doesn’t seem fair if I just barge in on her new life, when really it’s just you wanting this to happen. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but from what you’ve told me; Katie seems to be doing well without a father. I wouldn’t want to disrupt her life now; it would just cause more problems than it would fix.”  
Though Abby listened to Finn’s confession, she still ignored the blatant fact that he was giving up on trying to get custody. Instead she thought of ways to change his mind. She wanted Katie to grow up in a normal family environment, with a mother and father. Not a Mom and a potential second mother. She knew bringing up Lexa might initiate a reaction from the boy, as they hadn’t mention her very much Abby didn’t know where he stood on same-sex relationships. And she certainly didn’t know whether he was aware of the severity of Lexa and Clarke’s relationship.   
“You know most children grow up with a mother and a father, but Katie will grow probably end up growing up with a second mother. She would be deprived of a normal childhood. That could severely affect her psychologically.” She commented.  
Abby noticed a sudden shift in Finn’s demeanour, suddenly the tension in the room grew and his expression turned into that of concern. So the older woman decided to continue.   
“In fact Katie has grown rather fond of Lexa, much to my concern. You wouldn’t want your daughter turning into a dyke because of the example she was set. That would be awful” Abby let out a wicked chuckle at the end, causing Finn to give her an awkward smile.   
Similarly to Abby, he had grown up in a rather religious home (though not at the same level as the older woman). So he knew the importance of a strong, traditional family unit. However, his parents had never been big on following the bible to the exact word. Meaning that they had no problem with same-sex relationships, and had even voted in favour of LGBT marriage. Resulting in Finn also having no problem with the LGBT community, which made him rather uncomfortable after Abby’s choice of language. Though he decided to keep his opinions silent. Instead his focus landed on the documents spread out on Abby’s desk.   
“Ok. Let’s get started.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clarke was currently sat teaching a lesson, when her phone quietly dinged. Informing her that she had received a text. Try to casually check it without one of her students noticing was seeming trickier than she had first anticipated. She thought she had pulled it off, reading the loving text from Lexa, until one of her students piped up from the back of the classroom.   
“Miss Griffin you’re not supposed to be on your phone during class.”   
It was a clear mimic of the voice she used often when one of her students had their phone out in class. The joking tone of the voice made her laugh, before lifting her head to see where it came from.  
“Alice Parker keep your concerns to yourself, and stop chatting to Olivia, any work that isn’t completed will be homework.” Her voice was set in teacher mode, something that had taken her a little while to get used to.  
Alice didn’t bat an eyelid at her teachers “threat”, instead she just smiled knowingly as Clarke gazed at her phone.  
“Is the text from Lexa, miss?” She grinned at the blush that crept up Clarke’s cheeks.   
“Oh my gosh it is, isn’t it!?” Another student, Leo, also piped up.   
Clarke huffed, knowing that her class wasn’t going to drop this easily. Lexa had been mentioned a few times over the past 6 months. Every time she was, a session of relentless teasing occurred, ending with Clarke threatening a week’s worth of homework that night if they didn’t stop talking about Lexa. Which usually did the trick.  
A few more voices erupted from around the classroom, causing Clarke to sigh deeply.  
“Right class settle down, there’s no need to get excited. Yes, the text was from Lexa and no I’m not going to tell you what she said.”  
Alice let out a disappointed groan, but Olivia sat next to her was less accepting of the information Clarke gave out.   
“Come on miss, just tell us about her. You’ve never told us much. Please.”   
Clarke looked directly at her, and didn’t speak for a few seconds. Before giving in and telling her class that she would only talk about her if afterwards they got on with their work in silence. It seemed like a fair deal to them, and they all agreed.   
“Ok, you can ask me any question you want about Lexa. But no inappropriate comments, otherwise it’s a class detention after school.”  
After agreeing, the class project had turned into getting every single detail of Lexa from Clarke. Not that Clarke minded that much, she could talk about Lexa until she was blue in the face. It also helped that her class had finished all their compulsory work, not that they were aware.   
It was all going smoothly, until Alice decided to voice one of her questions.   
“Miss Griffin? Is Lexa good in bed?”  
This caused the whole class to erupt in a fit of giggles and gasps, all turned to Clarke waiting to see her reaction. It was safe to say the blonde was less than happy at the question.   
“Thank you very much for that question Alice. You have just earned yourself and the whole class a detention after school.” The class groaned at this before Clarke continued. “It’s such a shame, you only had a few minutes left of the school day, and now you all get to stay here after school.”  
Practically everyone glared momentarily at Alice, before turning back to their desk and sulking. After around 10 minutes into detention, the class were silently getting alone with homework. A sudden knock on the door interrupted the teenagers from their studies. All eyes were glued on the door when Clarke called for them to come in. The figure behind the door caused a gasp to stick in Clarke’s throat. Lexa was stood with a bouquet of flowers, leaning casually on the doorframe. However, another surprise was yet to come for Clarke, when her daughter appeared behind her girlfriend, clinging onto Lexa’s hand. Seeing that the classroom was in fact full rather than empty, as she was told it would be, the brunette immediately blushed before adjusting her posture.   
“Lexa what are you doing here?” Clarke smiled, wanting nothing more than to rush into her girlfriend’s arms; but knowing she still had to act professional in front of her students.  
“That’s Lexa! Wow Miss Griffin, you did pretty well.” Leo called out, resulting in both Clarke and Lexa blushing profusely.  
The silence that once settled over the room was long gone, multiple conversations had started around the room. Ignoring Leo’s comment, her focus turned to the little blonde girl who was still partly hiding behind Lexa.   
“How come Katie is here as well?” She chuckled in disbelief, revelling in the sight of her girlfriend and daughter interacting.   
“I picked her up from school, and I thought I’d surprise you. I was told the classroom would be empty, but I guess someone got the class in trouble huh?” Lexa grinned knowingly, having been in that situation many times as a teenager.   
“How did you guess?” Clarke giggled, ignoring the teasing comments coming from her students.   
“Well, let’s just say I found myself in that predicament a few times when I was younger.”   
“Were you a badass Lexa?” Olivia called out, earning a few laughs from her friends.   
“Language Olivia!” Clarke warned, pointing a finger directly at the girl.   
She turned away when she heard her daughter calling Lexa Mama, something that both she and the brunette had gotten used to over the past couple of weeks. Lexa bent down to talk to the girl, before gently pushing her in the direction of Clarke. The blonde woman enveloped her daughter in a hug, before the small girl pulled away and ran to the back of the classroom towards Alice. When Katie had been younger, Clarke had occasionally had to pick her daughter up earlier; ending up on her sitting in on a few of her classes. Which none of her students seemed to mind, in fact they all loved when Katie visited. And as Alice was the most outspoken of her students, Katie had taken a shine to her.   
Clarke watched her student talk animatedly towards her daughter, before turning her attention back to Lexa.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be working late tonight?” Clarke questioned, suddenly very confused at Lexa’s appearance in her classroom.  
“I managed to convince my boss to let me go early, considering I’d finished all my paperwork. And besides, I couldn’t bear not seeing you until later this evening.”  
This caused her class to erupted in a series of either wolf whistles or ‘ahhhs’  
“Right class you can all leave now, but I expect you all on your best behaviour tomorrow.” Clarke announced, resulting in chorus of cheers from her students before they all quickly packed up and left.  
Alice brought Katie back up to Clarke before saying goodbye to all three of them. Finally shutting the door behind her, Lexa pulled Clarke into a passionate kiss. They broke apart after Katie’s exclamation of how gross it was. They both giggled, and intertwined their hands together.  
“So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Clarke teased.  
“Well I thought I could take you and Katie out tonight for dinner, my treat.” Lexa smiled widely, loving the grin that fell across her girlfriend’s face at her words.  
“You don’t have to do- “  
“I know, but I want to.”   
Clarke smiled loving at Lexa, barely believing that this amazing girl was stood right in front of her.   
“So what did they do to earn themselves a detention this time?” Lexa laughed, loving the fact that Clarke was known as the “strict” teacher around school.   
“Well to stop them going on about you all the time, I decided to let them ask as many questions as they wanted about you until the end of the lesson; only if they were appropriate. Alice decided to break that rule by asking me if you were good in bed.”  
This caused Lexa to throw her head back in laughter, making Katie look at her strangely.   
“Well am I?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked flirtatiously, earning a mocking hit on the arm from Clarke.   
“You’re pretty awful actually.” Clarke tried to remain serious, but Lexa’s facial expression caused her to break out in a smile.  
“Yeah sure, that’s why you’re always screaming my name.”   
“Lexa!” Clarke gasped, before laughing. “There are innocent ears in this room.” She pointed towards Katie who had decided to busy herself by finding some paper and a pencil and began drawing.   
“She’s not paying attention don’t worry. Anyway we’d better go, don’t want to miss our dinner reservations do we?”  
Clarke grinned, before accepting Lexa’s outstretched hand and tangling their fingers together once again. They called Katie over, and exited the classroom. Lexa had hoisted Katie up on her hip, so much so that she looked like her daughter. In fact, they looked so much like a family it was unreal, and Clarke loved it. With Katie in one arm, and the other wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist; all Lexa could think about was how perfect it seemed.   
Clarke was just praying that her ex-boyfriend and her mother decided to leave them alone. She had everyone she needed right there in that moment. And no guy was ever going to ruin that for her. 

But the next day Clarke had a knock on the door, one that she wished she never would’ve answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clexa world is about to get a whole lot fluffier.

“Excuse me, are you Clarke Griffin?”   
Clarke looked on, baffled at the random man who had appeared unannounced at her door. She managed to quickly recover from her shock, and find the words to reply.   
“Yes, that’s me.” She answered, not knowing in the slightest what she was getting into.  
“This is for you. From the court.”  
The man handed Clarke a large, light orange envelope. Carefully turning it over in her hands, she looked suspiciously back up to the guy in front of her.  
“What is this for?” Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.  
“I’m afraid I am unaware of its contents. I am not at liberty to know such information. I will leave you too it, hope you have a lovely evening.”   
Without another word, he disappeared from Clarke’s sight. She rapidly shut the door, and practically ran towards the dining room table. She pulled out a chair, ignoring the loud scraping sound it made against the kitchen floor. But the second she sat down, she didn’t want to open the envelope. Her head was telling her different, but her heart was insisting on letting it go unopened until Lexa was here. Eventually she thought better of it, and ripped open the seal. She took out the document inside, and immediately began scanning the many, many lines of writing.   
“What is this?” Clarke mumbled to no one in particular.  
But after reading a hefty chunk of the document, the blonde was no longer confused. The entire situation was pretty clear to her.   
“What the hell is he playing at?” Her voice dripped with venom.  
She slammed the document down on the table in frustration, standing up so quickly the chair fell to the ground with a loud bang. Not bothering to pick it up, instead Clarke decided to pace endlessly around the apartment. Muttering quietly to herself, despite there being nobody else around. Even the sound of the door opening and closing didn’t interrupt her pacing.   
“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice broke the silence, but the blonde still didn’t respond.   
Lexa had to grasp Clarke’s shoulders and turn her towards her before the blonde stopped.   
“Baby what’s wrong?” Lexa’s voice was filled with concern, especially at the sight of Clarke’s eyes.   
The blue eyes that usually sparkled, now glistening with tears.   
“It’s Finn.” She sighed, grabbing the orange envelope from the table and handing it to Lexa.   
The brunette eyed it suspiciously, before tentatively taking it out of Clarke’s grasp. Her reaction was exactly the same as she read over the pieces of paper. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then her eyes spiked with anger.   
“What the actual f-“ She stopped in her tracks when she saw a small blonde walking into the dining room.  
“Mama!” Katie exclaimed, running into Lexa’s arms.   
The brunette quickly reacted and caught the small girl as she launched herself at Lexa.   
“Hey sweetie, how are you?” Lexa changed her voice to the high pitched ‘Mom’ voice as Clarke called it.  
“I’m good. I missed you” Katie pouted, making Lexa’s heart melt.  
“I missed you too sweetie. But guess what? We have all weekend together!” The brunette exclaimed, causing the little girl to squeal in delight. “Tell you what K, why don’t you go plan what we can do this weekend and then come show me after?”  
Katie nodded violently, before running towards and into her bedroom. The two women only commenced their talk after they had heard a door shut.   
“How can he do this!?” Lexa exclaimed, having to sit down due to the shock of the situation.  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Clarke sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.   
They sat in silence for a moment, both taking in the reality of the circumstance.   
“How can he even ask for half custody of Katie. He has never been there in her life, and he certainly didn’t even want her to exist in the first place. Why should he get any rights over her? She doesn’t need a father figure, she has me and you. Lexa, you are more of a parent to Katie then Finn will ever be in his life; biology has no meaning in this case. I just can’t believe he would do something like this” Clarke huffed in anger and frustration, she couldn’t believe the nerve of that guy.  
Lexa swooned at Clarke’s small speech of adoration towards her, she smiled widely at the blonde and intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s. This seemed to calm her down slightly, and she ended up getting lost in Lexa’s eyes; a predicament she had managed to find herself in many times.   
“Besides even if, and it’s a big if, he wins; I bet Katie won’t even want to be around him anyway. She’s too much like you.” Lexa tried to lift her girlfriends spirit, and it seemed to work when Clarke let out a quiet laugh.  
“Ugh you’re right. You’re so right, he hasn’t even won yet. And he won’t. I’ll make sure he barely looks at our daughter, let alone get half custody of her.” Clarke muttered, making Lexa chuckle.  
“Our daughter?” She questioned, lifting Clarke’s gaze from the table to her emerald green eyes.  
“Yes, our daughter. She’s yours too Lexa, even though we haven’t been together that long; you’re so good with her. And she loves you so much, and I do obviously; I just wish I had met you sooner.” Clarke admitted, looking lovingly into the brunette’s eyes.   
“Why?” Lexa queried.   
“Because then I could’ve spent even more time with you. And Katie would’ve had more of a family environment when she was younger-“  
“Hey don’t beat yourself down about being a single parent. You are the best Mom Katie could’ve ever had. She’s so luckily to have had you as a parent. God that kid loves you more than you can imagine, and she’s so like you it’s unreal.” Lexa told her honestly, loving the way Clarke’s face lit up with joy.   
“Thank you so much Lexa, I needed to hear that.” She chuckled lightly.   
“Well it’s the truth.”   
“Why are you so perfect, seriously it’s unreal.” Clarke laughed, causing Lexa to break out into a smile.  
“Oh my gosh I can’t believe I forgot. All this Finn drama, god that guy needs a reality check. Anyway…” Lexa trailed off as she pulled out a small square box; not dissimilar to an engagement ring.  
Before Lexa could explain, Clarke gasped and looked at the brunette in shock. Lexa’s eyes widened at her girlfriend, quickly jumping in to prevent the blonde from any more panic.  
“Now before you say anything. It isn’t an engagement ring.” Clarke let out a deep sigh of relief, which Lexa smiled at; glad her girlfriend was now slightly calmer. “It’s a promise ring.” She explained, passing the felt box over to Clarke so she could open it.   
As she did, a small tear escaped her baby blue eyes; but she was quick to wipe it away. She gazed at the ring, it was a simple silver ring, with an infinity symbol in the middle; to Clarke it was the most perfect thing she’d ever seen (apart from her daughter, and Lexa of course). The muscles in her face were starting to ache from smiling, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop soon.  
“Because I promise to be there for you, through everything that might come towards us. Especially this whole custody thing, there is no way you’re fighting it alone. I promise I’m going to be by your side every step of the way. I promise to be in this for the long haul, if you’ll have me that is?”   
The second the words left Lexa’s mouth, Clarke pulled the brunette into a searing kiss. Before reluctantly pulling back and replying.  
“Yes, and I promise to be in this for the long haul as well Lex. I love you so much, I’m so in love with you.” The blonde poured her heart out, knowing that with Lexa it would never get broken.  
“I’m so in love with you too Clarke.”  
This time it was the brunette’s turn to pull Clarke into a kiss, their lips moving against each other endlessly. Clarke was the first to pull back, the reason for it was to slip the perfect ring onto her finger.   
They were shoved harshly back into reality when Katie came bounding in, snapping their little bubble of romance. And instead they were instantly reminded of the orange letter sitting patiently in front of them. They both had a long road ahead, and it was already filled with bumps. But neither showed any signs of taking the nearest exit; and neither wanted to. It was safe to say in that moment, that it was possible for those exits to never be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been crazy busy but the chapter has finally been published. Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, and that it's just fluff. But next Chapter I'll definitely be getting more stuck into the nitty gritty part of the custody. Thank you for reading and sticking with the story :) xxx


End file.
